


An epic lan x ne zha dump

by WindFireWheels



Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network, SMITE (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Spicy gay stuff im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindFireWheels/pseuds/WindFireWheels
Summary: Just a bunch of lan x ne zha stuff I've written :')Am I allowed to die?





	1. My prince [smut]

**Author's Note:**

> RUN

\------------------------  
Ne zha's point of view  
\------------------------

Me and lan have been dating for a couple of years now. Those years have honestly been the best although i feel like lan wants to take it to the next level. I mean, he has been acting more seductive than normal....

I was lost in thought for a while until lan snapped me out of it. "You alright?" His hand slipped over mine. I chuckle slightly "Im fine" but lan didnt seem to believe me all that much "You sure?" He tilts his head. I nod "Im sure". "Good~" he kisses me, passonatly(spelt wrong). We end up just straight up making out..... and boy did it feel great!

Lan wasnt hesitant, and neither was i. While it was rough, it was still enjoyable. It got even better when lan just randomly decide to slip his hands up my shirt(dont ask-) and well... you know.

I moaned with pleasure and our mouths parted. "I can tell you like that~" he said seductivly as he began to take off my clothes. "L-lan..."' i say, almost weakly "I-im not ready f-for this..." but he doesnt stop there. Now all thats left of my clothes are my boxers that lans hands find their way down to. He looks at my bulge(B O L G Y W O L G Y O W O), lust filling his eyes "Ready?". I shook my head but he instantly got rid of my boxers, revealing my dick to him.

Lans face wore a seductive smile as his hand gently strokes it. My dick twitched a little at the touch but lan then done something that was expected but i wasnt prepared for....

He began to suck it. A moan escapes my lips and i shut my eyes tight. I find myself stroking lans hair as he blows me. Man... this feels pretty good... no.... it feels AMAZING. I wonder how he does this. Maybe hes done this before.... wait... no. We've been dating since we where kids. Maybe he just watches alot of porn? I dont know.

He eventually deep throats. An even louder moan escapes this time as he does so."L-lan... im a-about to.." and then i did it.... i came. Lan took it all. "S-sorry..." lan takes my dick out of his mouth "its fine...". He then began to take off his own clothes... oh boy...

I gulped. I instantly knew what he was going to do. Either force me to blow him or fuck me. And now he was completely naked... greeeeaaat. He then got ontop of me, both our dicks touching. I looked down to them, but he forced me to look at him. Doing so, he crushed his lips against mine, allowing me to taste a small bit of my own cum. 

We parted and lan slid his dick inside of me without warning. I held in my moan, and so did lan. He then began to gently thrust, all while laying down on me. I could hear his heavy pants against my ear as he started to go faster.

After a while of thrusting he took it out and flipped me over so now my back was facing him. Lan then inserted it into me again and thrusted alot harder and faster than he did before. With almost every thrust came a moan, either from him or me. This felt even better than getting blowed, in all honesty. "L-like this...?" He asked me, seductivly. "N-no i dont... i... I L-LOVE THIS~!" I said that last part confidently and sedcutivly. I heard lan laugh seductivly "Good~ although i do feel like im gonna-" and as if on cue, he came "...... cum..." he stoped thrusting and took it out. We where both breathing heavily.

I rolled on my front and lan flopped down beside me "So, was that better than expected~?" He poked me. I nodded "Y-yeah..." lan then pulled me closer to him. He kissed me ontop of my head "I love you, my prince...."

We eventually ended up snuggling and falling asleep together.

~the next morning uwu~

"H-hey lan..." i gently shook lan awake. He refused to wake up. "..... its important!" But he still didnt wake up so i decided to be an absolute asshole and flop down on him all while trying to be slightly careful. And he woke up "A-alright what is it?" He chuckled, clearly in pain.

"Im pregnant." I say plainly. "What...? Are you serious??" His eyes widened, i nod. 

"H-how!?! Men cant get pregnant, can they!?!" Lan was confused and shocked. I laughed "Only joking~" but then i thought about it ".... wait... maybe i can get pregnant..."

\----------------------------  
End  
\--------------------


	2. Never leaving you [my prince part 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey Ne zhas pregnant
> 
> Wait what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LITERALLY DONT KNOW

\-------------------------  
Ne Zha's point of view  
\--------------------------

I was shocked. I took a took a test and it came out positive... i was pregnant...

'H-how..?' I thought. What was i going to tell lan? Would he leave me? N-no... im sure he'll stay...

I walk back into mine and lans room. Lan was out of bed and dressed...... I was only half dressed. Lan looked at me, concerned "Whats wrong?" He obviously knew something was up. "I-its... its nothing much..." i try to avoid all eye contact with him. He walks up to me and caresses my face "Cmon, you can tell me..." his voice showed alot more concern than usual.

I sigh "Promise not to leave me...?" Our eyes suddenly meet. Lans eyes where clouded with concern. "I promise" he gives me a faint smile. I take a deep breath "I-i.... im... im pregnant..." at first there was no response but then lan pulls me in a tight hug "It wasnt that hard, now was it?" I feel him gently stroke my hair

I shook my head a little "Not really... but i just thought that you'd leave me...". He laughed a little "Really? Well, you thought wrong! Id NEVER leave you" we stopped hugging but lan instantly brought me in for a kiss. 

I was almost in tears... he didnt want to leave me.... 

Is this what true love is?

\----------------------  
End.... for now  
\----------------


	3. How can a murderer feel so good [Yandere/Gore/Smut]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NE ZHA IS A YANDERE IN THIS ONE BOIS
> 
> WOOOOOOOOOOOO999

\-------------------  
Lans point of view  
\----------

Recently, alot of people have gone missing. Mayl has recently gone missing, and im worried. All that i found of her was her PET. 

Roll knew what happened to her, but was to traumatised to say. This made me think... 'was mayl murdered? No... s-she couldnt of been... right?' The more i thought about it, the more i worried. It got to the point of me crying. The thought of losing a close friend was just.... i couldnt deal with it.

Next, i had noticed dex had gone missing but this time.... there was no trace of his PET. 

Its been several months since ive seen the two. Even tori and yai have gone missing and recently chaud has, too. I thought that it was only a matter of time until i go missing. 

I decide to take my mind off of things and go for a walk although.... i feel off... 

Not only that, but i felt like someone was watching me. 

\-----------------  
???'s point of view  
\--------------

There he is. Lan hikari. My senpai.... my everything.... my future boyfriend. Oh? Hes coming this way? Well.... he'll be in for a suprise~

\-----------------------  
Lans point of view  
\------------------

I find myself just walking down a path in a forest. I look at my surroundings as if it'll be my last, which it might.

I sit down and a leaf falls on my head. I jump at the sound of footsteps getting closer. 'I-im probably dead at this point...." Im frozen in place but i quickly dart around when someone puts their hand on my shoulder. "N-ne zha?!?" It was only ne zha, luckily "W-what're y-" then i notice something about him.

He was covered in what looked like blood and had a knife, the same tint of red. "I-is that.... blood?" I ask, hoping for him to say no but.... he nods with a big smile on his face. 

Then it all clicked...

He..... he must've killed them..... 

Mayl....

Dex....

Tori.....

Yai....

Chaud.....

He killed them.... and now he wants me...

"J-just get it over with then...." I dont try to stop him from killing me. I know he wants to. I then drop to the floor, crying. "Aww, dont cry senpai~" ne zha crouched down and caressed my face, eventually making me look at him just so he can lick the tears away. "Theres no need to cry now that im here, ok?" He pulled me into a hug. "B-but.... you killed them, didnt you..." I look up at him and he nods. "All for you~" he kisses me.

I push away. I couldnt believe it.... he did kill them... "WHY!?! THERE HAS TO BE A REASON!" I feel a mix between anger and sadness.... i just couldnt anymore.... 

Ne zha laughed like an absolute maniac "Well they where..... getting in the way so i simply just got them out of the way" he growled. "O-OUT OF THE WAY!?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!?!" I raise my voice. I was shouting at a murderer.... a MURDERER. "What do i mean? Well.... what i mean is.... if i hadnt've gotten them out of the way, i wouldnt be able to have you all to myself" He held a knife to my throat "Now.... do as i say or else.." 

I had no choice but to say yes. "Good boy.... now then.." he removed the knife "Id suggest we go somewhere private before we can continue." I say nothing and let ne zha take me to a much more private place. "Now then.... take off your clothes" He growled

"W-wh-what....?" He seriously wants me to take off my clothes? No way! 

"Hm... well if you wont do it yourself..." Ne zha began taking off my clothes. I tried stopping him, but he just wouldnt. He began to rub my bulge.... doesnt make the situation any better but..... i kinda like this. I really shouldnt be saying that.... wait... i didnt say that out loud did i?

And now im suddenly naked, just great. He unexpectedly began to blow me. I was shaking, not just because a murderer was giving me a blowjob but the fact it was honestly freezing

"C-cant we do this somewhere.... warmer?". Ne zha just shook his head in response and kept going. Damn hes suprisingly good.... maybe hes done this before?

'I really shouldnt feel like it but.... i think im gonna cum' I look away and put my hand over my mouth to try and block any future moans. I can feel my face warming up but i honestly wish that heat would apply to my whole body at this point. 

At this point, i cant control myself. With my free hand i force him to deepthroat, and he doesnt hesitate. Yup... definatly gonna cum soon. 

Well... by soon i mean now. Yup.... fuck me... it was so soo- holy heck he just downed the whole lot.

He slowly removed his mouth from my dick, wiping away any left over cum. "Im guessing you liked that?" He looked up at me, looking almost innocent. I shook my head, basically lying. Ne zha then got up "You sure?" He began to slip off his own clothes.

I gulped and nodded "I-im.... sure...." but ne zha wasnt buying it. "Liar..." he removed my hand from my mouth and kissed me. I only noticed he had put THAT inside of me when i felt him thrust. How can a murderer feel so good...? 

Our mouths finally parted, and ne zha pulled me close. I just feel so..... weird.

Hes making me feel WAY to many emotions at this point. He eventually went ALOT harder, even causing a little pain but i could get used to it. 

Dammit..... now hes getting moans out of me... i really hate him at this point. He seemed to enjoy my moans..... that sick bitch....

O h f u c k w h a t s h e d o i n g n o w-

Ne zha just picks me up (if you know what i mean) and goes way to fucking deep for my liking. "S-stop... please..." i cant do much other than beg, but not even that will work. He just laughed at my attempts to get him to stop and keeps going. Will this guy ever stop? I kinda hope not... what am i even saying at this point!?!

"I can tell that you like this, so making me stop might be..... tricky" He then began to nip at my neck. That made me let out a pretty loud moan. Every second i come to hate both myself and ne zha. I could probably get him to stop but im not doing anything.

He stops thrusting.... about time.... but he then puts me back on my feet. After he took it out, i felt something warm run down my leg..... WELL THATS AN UNUSUAL AMOUNT OF CUM IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF.

How the HELL did he produce that much!?! 

I should just get my mind off of that. He did kinda knock me out of my thoughts when threw my clothes right at my face. "You should probably put those on" Ne zha said as he put on his own clothes "And, you should probably stick with me....". I just nod and put on my clothes. "Perhaps when we get back you can give me the same satisfacation i gave you?" He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me closer. His hand slid down from my arm to my hand and now we where obviously holding hands.

"M-maybe we should give it a while? Th-that'll give us t-time to recover..." I was still a little shook from that whole experience. Ne zha smiles and nods. We just decided to go for a walk together. Im actually kinda happy to admit i loved every second with him.... well apart from when he basically admitted to be a murderer and raped me. Other than that, i just loved it.... maybe he isnt all that bad?


	4. Random Netfell!Lan X Netfell!Ne zha smut thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oi there's abuse in this one
> 
> I should seriously stop putting these in the chapter summaries...
> 
> Haaaasaasdjnfc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/514189028342366209/596460131173138442/Screenshot_20190702-203421_Discord.jpg

All he causes is pain. He doesnt care who or where, he just does. He murdered his parents, almost killed his brother, and is abusive towards his so called 'boyfriend'. Its weird how he even has a boyfriend, due to is 'job'. Whats his job you may ask? Well.... he gets payed to have sex with others. He doesnt care who he fucks, he only cares about what he gets out of it. He absolutely LOVES pain, whether its him thats going through pain, or the person hes fucking. He doesnt care but.... maybe he does? He has a rare side of him that, you guessed it, is rarely shown. He only shows it to that special someone in his life. He will never dare to kill that special someone. Why? Because..... ne zha is special to lan and nothing will change that.....

[Actual story]  
Ne zhas pleads and cries for help where all that could be heard. That, and the tiny laughs and snarls from lan as he hurt ne zha in ways to... UNUSUAL to explain. "P-PLEASE, LAN! STOP! IM B-BEGGING YOU!" Ne zha screamed as he tried to defend himself. 

"You always tell me to stop so the answers pretty obvious" Lan chuckled, sending a small shiver down ne zha's spine. If ne zha fought back, he knew that lan would probably fucking Y E E T him across the room, and possibly out a window, so he decided to not get yeeted out of a window and let it all happen. Why isnt ne zha calling the police, you may ask? Well, if he calls anyone, lan will basically.... errr... lets just not talk about what will happen if he does.  
Just as lan was in the final stages of his little 'game' as he calls it, megaman stepped through the door. 

"Oh, im sorry. I seemed to have interfeared in your little game" He snarled. Lan glared at his brother "And why do YOU care..." he then muttered something under his breath. Mega returned the glare "Got me there, brother" he grinned an evil grin to lan, that lan didnt return until he looked back at ne zha, who was shaking. 

Lan dropped ne zha and finally let go of his neck "i think thats enough for a while~". 

Ne zha nodded, getting up, still shaking. "Now, be a good boy and go to your room. Daddy will be with you soon~" Lan snarled, a small grin forming. Ne zha had no choice but to obey orders and ran off to 'his room' which was just a big, empty-ish room with some bits of blood and broken wall here and there but ne zha had gotten used to it. 

"So, anything new?" Lan walked over to megaman. "Possibly. From what ive heard, theres some strange human-fox cross here now" Mega shrugged, hanging his scarf up. Lan sighed 'i miss those times....' thought, looking at the scarf. "Anywho, you have about 3 new requests" Megaman handed him 3 sheets of paper. 

"I told those idiots NOT to write on paper but oh well..." he sat down on the sofa and began to read through them. 

One of them had to be moved or else it would've interfeared with lan and ne zhas private time together. 

"Alright, they're all done" He placed the papers down onto the coffee table infront of him and used it as a foot rest and decided to just fucking c h i l l. It was only about 2 hours before lan would go and spend some much more 'private' time with ne zha.

He'd do nothing within those two hours other than just relax. If he did have the time, he'd go and fill one of his request things.

Either way, hes usually about half an hour late, due to him being a slightly heavy sleeper. Sometimes hes late, sometimes hes not. And what does ne zha do in the meantime? Whatever he can. While he can escape, and he did once, he wouldnt dare do it. The last time he escaped, lan broke his fucking leg without hesitation. 

Also, lan threatened that if ne zha 'broke up' with him, he'd brake his arms, and possibly his legs. Ne zha is restricted with the things he can do, but he does find stuff to do in the end. He usually ends up sleeping or just cuddling a pillow with a blanket over him.

Two hours and fifteen minutes have passed and lan had only just woken up. He noticed that he was late, again, but shrugged it off and made his way up to ne zhas room. 

There, he found nothing. Nothing but a sleeping ne zha, wrapped up in a blanket, hugging a pillow with a smile fixed on his face. The sight made lan smile, happily. 

Lan quietly closed the door and locked it, making his way over to his 'boyfriend'. "Cmon, hun~ its time to wake up~" He said, poking ne zhas cheek a little. Since ne zha was a light sleeper, this woke him "wha? O-oh.... hey lan..." he yawned. 

Lan nuzzled him "Goodmorning~" and the nuzzle caused ne zhas face to turn a slight shade of red. "I was thinking that we could try out something.... different..." Lans mood quickly changed. Ne zha hid under the blanket, only to have it taken away. 

"Its not gonna be TOO painful. Just some chains, handcuffs, anal, scratching and blood. Nothing much" Lan said as he brought chains and seperate handcuffs out. 

"I-im sorry but did you say 'anal'?" Ne zha asked. Lan nodded "Yep~ trust me, im good when it comes anal, especially on men~" he leaned in and instead of a kiss, he licked ne zhas face slightly. 

Ne zha let out a small giggle at the fact it tickled, making lan let out a quick giggle of his own. He couldnt resist the urge to just giggle when ne zha was being cute. Without warning, lan then cuffed ne zha, the cuffs almost cut of his circulation but they luckily didnt. 

Then, he wrapped chains both around his arms and legs. "Now for the fun part~" Lan flipped ne zha over, almost off of the bed, and ripped a hole in his.... jeans? Shorts? Idk what to call them but now there was a big hole exposing his ass(this fanfic is scary).  
Ne zha practically wimpered, closing his eyes tight. Lan just laughed "Scared?". 

Ne zha nodded. Then, he heard something unzip and enter him, going hard. No doubt about it, lan had inserted his pp(lmao dont ask) into ne zhas a-hole(imma call it that from now on xd). 

Ne zha wanted it to stop, but lan didnt. As he got up, a weight held him down. The weight was lan. Lan had decided to lay down on ne zha, digging his nails into his skin, whispering seductive things into his ear. 

Ne zha began to tear up from the pain, but lan made quick work and licked the ones he could away. One of his fangs did catch on ne zhas cheek, causing it to bleed, but lan just began licking at that, too. 

Ne zha, on the other hand, winced at the pain. He also found it weird how lan just licked it away like it was nothing. 

Lan suddenly went ALOT harder, growling as he did so. Ne zha almost screamed at the sudden pain. 

The pain slowly died down as he got used to it. Ne zha was crying alot harder than before, but lan still didnt care. 

He just kept on going, and wouldnt stop until hes reached his climax. "Huh. Others wouldve came by now..." Lan said, looking down at ne zhas dick somehow "Im impressed..." he looked back at the prince. Ne zha didnt reply, he just cried, waiting for the pain to stop. 

Then, it happened.... Lan.... he...  
He came.

Lan actually CAME for once. That suprised him "N-nobody has ever made me cum before.... ive only been able to make MYSELF cum but...." he was also confused. 

Ne zha had stopped crying, well sorta, and looked at lan "is that true?" He asked. 

Lan nodded and got off of ne zha, unchaining him "But you didnt cum!" He huffed "Lets change that~". Lans head was now below ne zhas dick, as ne zha was still in the same pose from before and without warning, lan began to rub it, basically 'milking' it in a way. 

Ne zha moaned a little, all the while holding back a massive orgasm. Lan gently licked the tip, all the while trying to keep his teeth away, due to how sharp they where. Ne zha did let out a little cum, still holding a load back. 

"That all you got? Pathetic." Lan mocked. "You know im just holding it back, right?" Ne zha then clenched onto the bed as he got closer to an orgasm. "Really? Why dont you let it out then?" Lan licked it again, and again, and again. He really wanted some cum out of him.   
Then, it happened. Ne zha came, just like that. 

Lan opened his mouth and let the cum fill it. When ne zha was done with his orgasm, lan swallowed it. "Huh. Better than expected. Barely..." Lan got up and looked down at ne zha, who was panting like hell, still in the same position, until lan pushed him down a little. Lan then removed all the chains and cuffs from ne zha. "Im guessing you liked that but was to..... how should i say this.... embarrassed? Scared?" Lan mocked once more. 

Ne zha huffed and sat up "Maybe...." he then glared at lan, who glared back with one of his fangs showing. "Now if you'd excuse me i have a job to do..." Lan growled as he left the room, forgetting to lock it and chain ne zha down to the bed. 

Ne zha laughed a little "Wow, he seriously forgot? Eh. May as well make the most of this..."

the next day...

Lan had woken up to a smell.... an unusual one at that. It smelt.... good. Like breakfast. He sat up and looked to his side. There, he saw ne zha in a maid dress. 

Not only that, but ne zha had brought him a full breakfast.... in bed. "Goodmorning~" Ne zha smiled. Lan just growled "The fuck is this?" He prodded at it a little. "Its breakfast.... if you dont like it i-ill take it back..." Ne zhas smile quickly faded and he looked away. As ne zha went to leave, lan grabbed his arm with the telekinesis he apparently has and dragged him back. 

"Youre not leaving until i give you permission, alright?" He snarled. Ne zha nodded rappidly and whimpered.

Lan then sighed and tried the breakfast that ne zha had made him "Holy shit this is actually good. Thought it'd taste like literal dog shit but it didnt.". 

"Lan, how do you know what dog shit tastes like?" Ne zha tilted his head a little. Lan pretty much choked "i know im fucked up but im not that fucked up to eat dog shit..." then, he continued to eat. 

Not to mention that ne zha hadnt eaten for about three days and really wanted food. "M-may i have permission to leave now?" Ne zha asked, stammering a little. "You may... as long as, starting now, you call me 'master' or 'daddy'. You can add the occasional 'lan' as long as those two other names are involved, alright?" Lan glared at ne zha. 

"T-th-thank you, master...." Ne zha said as he left the room. When lan was finished and came downstairs, he saw that ne zha was washing up. 

He placed the plate down and hugged ne zha from behind, nuzzling his face into ne zhas neck. Ne zha did jump a little at lans sudden action but quickly got used to it. 

"M-master... what're you doing?" Ne zha asked. Lan didnt say anything, he just let out a small growl and closed his eyes. Ne zha sighed "Love you, too...". 

"Who said i love you?" Lan opened one eye and looked at ne zha, who seemed to be upset but was hiding it. Lan just kissed ne zhas cheek and whispered into his ear "I love you~" and nuzzled his head back into ne zhas neck.

**Author's Note:**

> mmmm i hate this 
> 
> Like this is the most intense smut I've ever written


End file.
